Lugar Comum
by Maris Johnson
Summary: Draco Malfoy busca a cura da esposa doente. Após a morte de seu marido, Hermione Weasley precisa ocupar seu tempo para não enlouquecer. Eles se encontram e o improvável pode acontecer. Presente de amigo oculto 2012/2013 para Vênnice Ravine.


Era Inverno.

Lá fora ventava e nevava.

E do lado de dentro, no coração dela, também.

Ela olhava pela janela, sem pensamento fixo em alguma coisa ou em algum lugar. Apenas observava os pequenos flocos de neve que brincavam em seu jardim.

Suspirou.

Uma pequena lágrima rolou pelo seu rosto.

Não limpou. **Não** queria limpar.

Fazia parte de sua expiação.

Sem pedir licença, outras lágrimas quentes, porém mais grossas, começaram a rolar pelo seu rosto.

E lá fora continuava a fazer frio.

Viu quando sua filha entrou na propriedade. Trocaram um breve olhar e ela fechou a cortina. Já sabia o que viria seguir.

—-

Era Inverno.

Lá fora nevava e ventava, arrastando os flocos de neve que, sem força alguma, bailavam para cá e para lá.

Ele não olhava pela janela, não ouvia o uivo do vento, mas não precisava. Outro sentido mais forte se fazia presente nesse momento. E ele podia sentir todo o frio de lá de fora dentro de si. Um jornal repousava em suas mãos, mas já não o lia, porque o que realmente lhe importava, era o frio que fazia dentro de si.

Seu único filho entrou na grande sala e ficou a admirá-lo. Aquele rapaz, tal imagem e semelhança do mais velho quando mais novo, admirava o pai. E vê-lo daquele jeito, sofrido e doído, partia-lhe o coração.

—-

—Mãe? – a menina ruiva chamou abrindo a porta com cuidado.

Hermione, ainda na janela, enxugou rapidamente as lágrimas e encenou o seu melhor sorriso.

—Pode entrar, filha – disse virando-se – pensei que ficaria um pouco mais na casa de sua avó.

—Não quis te deixar sozinha, então tio Jorge aparatou comigo.

Hermione apenas esboçou um "eu vi" e se voltou para a janela.

—Então – continuou a menina e Hermione pensou em como teria sido bom se a filha tivesse ficado na casa dos avós – Eu sei como fica nesse período do ano. Prefiro ficar com você hoje e amanhã vamos juntas para a casa da vovó. Além do mais, daqui a pouco terminam as festas de natal e precisarei retornar à Hogwarts. Então, o que acha de ficarmos juntas hoje?

—Tudo bem – Hermione sorriu triste e abraçou sua filha. Rose era tão parecida com o pai. Menos na sensibilidade. Enquanto Ronald Weasley não tinha nenhuma, sua filha tinha em demasia. Sentiu um aperto na garganta e se forçou a não chorar. Por Rose, por Rony, por si mesma.

—-

Na grande sala, daquela grande casa, um menino quase rapaz olhava para o seu pai. Era quase uma adoração. Olhava-o e admirava-o.

—Pai? – Scorpius se fez presente. Draco abaixou o jornal e olhou para o filho – Vamos jantar? Os elfos acabaram de por a mesa.

—E sua mãe? – Scorpius não pode deixar de notar o tom de preocupação em sua voz.

—Dinky está alimentando-a. – E Draco não pode deixar de notar o tom de tristeza em sua fala.

Draco se levantou. Sua vontade era abraçar seu filho, acalmá-lo e dizer que tudo ficaria bem. Mas não podia. Era um Malfoy.

Scorpius viu o pai levantar e seguir em sua direção. Imaginou o quanto seria bom se corresse até ele, abraçasse-o e se deixasse ouvir que tudo ficaria bem. Mas não podia fazer isso. Era um Malfoy.

—-

Como sempre, a cada ida ou retorno à Hogwarts, a família Weasley e Potter enchiam a estação com suas vozes, risos e choro diante das partidas.

Hermione sorriu. Lembranças de seu tempo escolar a arrebataram.

Meneou a cabeça. Definitivamente essas lembranças não a fariam ter um bom sono à noite. Forçou-se a voltar para o presente. Sorriu para os filhos que falavam sem parar, excitados com a perspectiva de retornarem à Hogwarts.

Olhou para Rose. Sua filha agora tinha 14 anos. Tinha o exterior do pai: cabelos ruivos, olhos azuis que passavam tranquilidade. Mas o interior era dela. Tinha a **sua** personalidade: estudiosa, intuitiva, racional. Uma cópia sua. Sorriu mais uma vez.

O trem começou a dar vistas de que estava vivo. Grossas fumaças informavam aos presentes que, em breve, partiria. Hermione puxou Rose para um abraço.

—Se comporte, menina – disse abraçada à filha– E cuide de seu irmão.

—Ahhh mamãe! – Rose apertou ainda mais o abraço – Como se precisasse me pedir essas coisas. Agora preciso entrar, sabe como é – Rose abriu seu sorriso – A família já entrou no trem e preciso ver o que estão aprontando. – Olhou séria para a mãe – Promete se cuidar?

Hermione sorriu e afrouxou o abraço. Ainda teve tempo de mandar um beijo para a filha antes que ela entrasse no trem. Puxou Hugo para si.

—Venha cá rapazinho – Hugo sorriu e o coração de Hermione falhou uma batida. Se Rose era o equilíbrio entre Rony e ela, não se podia dizer o mesmo do pequeno ruivo. Cópia idêntica e fiel do pai. Exterior e interior. O menino abraçou a mãe e Hermione fez força para não chorar. – Não quero saber que você está desobedecendo à sua irmã. Quero que se comporte! E faça as lições!

—Pode deixar, mãe – Hugo começou a se soltar do abraço da mãe, sabia que a lista seria longa – Olhe, todo mundo está entrando.

Hermione ainda deu mais um beijo na cabeça do filho antes de soltá-lo. Aproximou-se de Harry e Gina que acenavam para os filhos já dentro do vagão. Gina a abraçou.

—Almoça com a gente n'A Toca? – Gina perguntou ainda abraçada à cunhada.

—Claro! Depois desses dias com a casa cheia, vai ser realmente horrível almoçar sozinha.

Os três riram.

—-

Era mais uma ida à estação King Cross. E como sempre, como sempre havia sido e como sempre havia de ser, uma despedida discreta.

—Precisa de alguma coisa? Já guardou os galeões que eu te dei? – Draco perguntou em sua habitual voz arrastada.

Scorpius apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

—Se precisar de qualquer coisa é só me mandar uma coruja, que eu providenciarei o que for preciso, certo?

Mais uma vez, o rapaz apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

—Agora, vá! O trem partirá em breve.

Draco olhou para o alto. Grossas fumaças e o barulho cada vez maior informava que o trem, em breve, partiria. Scorpius começou a andar em direção ao trem. Parou de súbito e se virou para o pai.

—Promete me enviar notícias da mamãe? – o rapaz perguntou triste.

Draco venceu a distância entre os dois, puxando o filho, surpreso, para um abraço.

—Prometo, meu filho. Toda semana lhe enviarei notícias de sua mãe.

Scorpius sorriu e soltou o abraço. Acenou para o pai já instalado em seu vagão.

Draco caminhou para fora da estação. Almoçaria, mais uma vez, sozinho.

—-

Assim que viu uma Coruja das Torres bicando sua janela de seu consultório em St. Mungus, o coração de Hermione começou a bater descompassadamente. Conhecia bem aquela coruja, de tanto se corresponderem após a morte de Rony. Era a coruja de Minerva MacGonagal, sinal de que alguma coisa não ia bem aos seus filhos em Hogwarts.

—-

Draco estava irritado. Além de precisar ir à Hogwarts por um motivo que até agora ele desconhecia, ainda precisava conversar com McGonagal sobre o estado de Astoria que, havia sido uma de suas alunas preferidas. "Porque ela precisava ser tão simpática, mas parece uma maldita grifinória do que uma sonserina", pensou Draco irritado.

—Oh Merlin – Minerva colocou a mão na boca – Então ela não reconhece nem mais o filho?

Hermione aguardava impacientemente a gárgula que levava até à sala da diretora terminar de subir. Ainda ouviu a última frase da conversa da diretora com uma pessoa que ela não conseguiu distinguir, tal era sua aflição.

Draco iria responder à diretora quando viu que esta se levantou da mesa.

—Que bom que chegou, sra. Weasley.

Draco bufou irritado, não conseguia entender em que mundo ele e a matriarca dos Weasley poderiam ter algo em comum para ser discutido às pressas em Hogwarts.

—O que aconteceu com meus filhos, Minerva?- O homem loiro levantou uma sobrancelha. Conhecia aquela voz.

—Calma Hermione! – Minerva respondeu enérgica – Por Merlin! Não aconteceu nada com seus filhos.

—E com o meu?- Hermione olhou na direção da voz e finalmente prestou atenção na outra pessoa que estava na sala – Porque estou aqui, diretora McGonagal? Desculpe-me se pareço grosseiro, mas o meu tempo é, literalmente, dinheiro. – Draco começou a se levantar.

—Sr. Draco Malfoy, queira fazer o favor de voltar a se sentar – Minerva disse rígida e Draco se sentiu um adolescente de treze anos prestes a receber uma detenção. – Sra. Weasley, sente-se também – a senhora disse indicando outra cadeira para que Hermione se sentasse. Ajeitou seus óculos – Vejam bem, não é praxe chamarmos pais à escola, mas seus filhos passaram todos os limites. – Apenas nesse momento Draco e Hermione puderam perceber o quanto a diretora estava irritada – Eles praticamente destruíram a sala de poções ferindo, dessa forma, diversos colegas.

Hermione colocou a mão na boca em espanto.

—Hugo fez isso? – perguntou chocada.

—Não – Minerva permanecia séria – Rose. Ela e Scorpius parecem cão e gato. Parecem vocês quando crianças. - Draco se mexeu incomodamente –Só não os expulsei por amizade à Astoria e a você– Minerva disse se dirigindo à Hermione. – Mas espero que conversem com seus filhos. – Minerva olhou para os dois - Não tolerarei mais altercações deles. Os trarei aqui!

E saiu deixando os dois pais a sós.

Um silêncio incômodo pairou no ambiente, sendo interrompido pelo tamborilar de dedos de Hermione na mesa. Draco massageou as têmporas e falou em voz baixa, mas não menos perigosa, para si mesmo.

—Eu vou matar o Scorpius- Hermione olhou espantada para o homem ao seu lado – Com tudo **que ele sabe** que estou passando, me faz deslocar **até aqui** por conta de uma briga com uma pirralha.

Hermione olhou-o exasperada, era impressionante que mesmo depois de tanto tempo, Draco Malfoy continuava extremamente arrogante.

—Você não precisa matar seu filho por conta disso, Malfoy – Draco levou um susto, havia se esquecido completamente que a mulher permanecia na sala, embora ela insistisse fazer aquele som irritante com a mão e que ele notara apenas naquele momento. Hermione continuou – Tenho certeza que foi apenas mais uma briga de crianças. Se você não tem capacidade de lidar com isso, deveria ter mandando sua esposa.

Draco ergueu sua sobrancelha, quem aquela mulherzinha achava que era para lhe dirigir a palavra daquela forma? Era impressionante que, mesmo depois de tanto tempo, ela não deixava de ser uma intrometida sabe tudo.

—Não que eu lhe deva alguma explicação da minha vida, Granger! – Draco respondeu lentamente, perigoso. Em geral, evitava falar de sua vida pessoal com quem quer que fosse, mas o desejo de deixar a mulher ao seu lado pouco à vontade prevaleceu – Mas eu mandaria minha esposa de muito bom grado, se ela não estivesse em um estado completamente degenerativo em cima de uma cama.

Hermione ainda balbuciava um pedido de desculpas completamente constrangida, fato que deixou Draco completamente exultante, uma vez que era essa sua intenção, quando a porta se abriu e revelou os dois jovens que vinham acompanhados por Minerva. Rose correu até sua mãe. Abraçaram-se. Draco e Scorpius rolaram os olhos quase que ao mesmo tempo.

Hermione lembrou-se do motivo de sua reunião com a diretora e se afastou de sua filha.

—Você sabe por que estou aqui? – Perguntou carinhosa e Rose abaixou os olhos, envergonhada. Hermione levantou o rosto da filha. – Eu gostaria que me dissesse o que aconteceu. Fiquei extremamente intrigada quando Minerva me disse que você e o Malfoy destruíram a sala de poções.

Rose ainda deteve o olhar em sua mãe, antes de se virar, completamente furiosa na direção de Scorpius.

—Foi tudo culpa desse, desse almofadinha – Rose disse extremamente irritada. Seu rosto na cor de seus cabelos. Draco e Scorpius ergueram a sobrancelha, idênticos, em reprovação ao xingamento da pequena ruiva. – Ele me provocou, mãe!

—Calma, Rose! - Rose estava transtornada, Hermione pode perceber. Em geral, sua filha era centrada, tranquila, o seu espelho. Hermione se preocupou. Algo grave havia acontecido para ter tirado sua filha do eixo – Rose! – Hermione segurou a menina pelos ombros – Conte-me o que aconteceu.

Scorpius cruzou os braços e olhou desafiador para as mulheres à sua frente.

—O professor de poções havia acabado de me elogiar por que eu havia feito um antídoto contra Veneno de Serpentes em 10 minutos e ficou perfeito.

—Nossa filha, que ótimo! – Rose sorriu. Hermione sorriu junto. Sua filha era sua cópia perfeita. Draco e Scorpius rolaram os olhos, entediados.

—E esse filhinho de papai invejoso, estragou com o meu dia. – Rose fechou os olhos – Ele disse em alto e bom som para todos da sala ouvirem: "Parabéns Weasley, nada mal para a filha de um pobretão e de uma nascida trouxa". – A pequena ruiva abriu os olhos e se virou para Scorpius que exibia um leve sorriso debochado, ainda de braços cruzados.- Então eu lancei um feitiço nele e ele revidou e começamos a duelar.

Hermione sorriu compreensiva. Draco parou para observá-la.

—Mas nunca foi novidade para você que a família de seu pai já foi muito pobre. Mas filha, você vê, realmente, algum problema nisso? Isso deveria ser um motivo de orgulho, não de ira e de indignação. Seus avós, assim como seu pai, foram muito pobres durante muito tempo, mas isso nunca os impediu de serem honestos e do bem.

Draco se mexeu incomodado. Percebia que Hermione falava apenas com a filha, mas não conseguiu deixar de se incomodar pela fala da mulher à sua frente.

—Quanto a mim – Hermione continuou serena – o fato de ser uma nascida trouxa, nunca me impediu de fazer nada, pelo contrário, sempre fui uma excelente aluna – Hermione sorriu tímida, sua filha a acompanhou – modéstias à parte. Mas nada justifica a violência do seu ato. Vocês foram inconsequentes e poderiam ter machucado sério muitos colegas de suas casas.

Rose abaixou os olhos envergonhada. Hermione prosseguiu.

—Por isso, acho justa qualquer punição que a diretora McGonagal lhe impuser. – Rose balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Sua vontade era de chorar, mas não o faria na frente de Scorpius Malfoy.

Hermione parou de falar e ela e Minerva se viraram para Draco, aguardando que ele também repreendesse o filho. Ele se levantou.

—Acho que todos ouviram aqui que foi a Weasley quem começou a lançar feitiços em meu filho. – Scorpius abaixou a cabeça e sorriu. Hermione abriu a boca estarrecida. Como ele podia ser tão presunçoso? – Admito que não foi educado da parte dele ofender a jovem Weasley. Por isso, quero que peça desculpas, imediatamente, a esta jovem, Scorpius. – Draco se virou na direção de seu filho. O rosto do jovem loiro se modificou. O leve sorriso debochado que exibia adquiriu uma máscara de desprezo. – Ande, Scorpius, você sabe muito bem que não posso perder meu tempo com suas briguinhas com colegas de escola. - Hermione se segurou para não azarar o homem à sua frente.

Scorpius andou lentamente em direção à Rose. A menina levantou o nariz, para mostrar que não tinha receio nenhum do loiro à sua frente.

—Desculpa, Weasley – Scorpius falou debochado enfatizando o sobrenome da garota à sua frente – não imaginei que ficaria tão abalada com um comentário tão bobo.

—E espero que isso não se repita, Scorpius – Draco prosseguiu- Não posso me dar o luxo de sair de Londres a cada briga sua. – Então olhou para as mulheres à sua frente – Também peço desculpas pelo comportamento do Scorpius.

—Terminou, sr. Malfoy? – Minerva perguntou. Seus lábios se fecharam em uma linha. Estava extremamente irritada, sabia que se Astoria estivesse ali, a bronca em Scorpius seria de outra natureza. – Pois bem, como punição pelo ato de vocês, ficarão em detenção, consertando e limpando, sem magia, a sala de poções que destruíram. Além de não irem ao próximo passeio em Hogsmead. Srta. Weasley – Rose a olhou - menos 30 pontos por ter iniciado o duelo. Sr. Malfoy – foi a vez de Scorpius a olhá-la – menos 30 pontos por ter revidado e menos 50 pontos por seu comentário acerca da origem de sua colega de escola – Scorpius iria responder, parou ao toque de seu pai em seu ombro – Que isso sirva de lição e avise ao seus colegas de casa, que não tolerarei preconceito algum nessa escola. Podem ser retirar.

Hermione ainda deu um beijo na cabeça de sua filha antes que saísse da sala.

—Eu realmente preciso ir. – Draco disse se adiantando para a saída. – Tenham um bom dia.

E saiu sem esperar resposta.

—Não dava para esperar muita coisa do filho dele – Hermione falou olhando para a porta que acabava de se fechar à sua frente.

—Mas Scorpius mudou muito desde que a mãe adoeceu – Hermione se virou para Minerva – Astoria é uma excelente pessoa, sem afetações de classe, muito educada e justa, tenho certeza de que ela daria uma bela lição de moral no pequeno Malfoy.

—Ela está doente, não é mesmo?

—Sim, e eu gostaria de conversar sobre isso com você, mas, por favor, sente-se – Minerva indicou uma cadeira para Hermione se sentar. Hermione sentou-se curiosa – Astoria sofre de uma doença degenerativa, já não reconhece mais ninguém. E eu estava pensando que, como você especializou em doenças raras no mundo bruxo, poderia tentar tratar Astoria.

—Não, Minerva! – Hermione balançou a cabeça negativamente – O Malfoy deve estar movendo fundos e mundos para salvar a esposa, já devem ter vários medibruxos especializados.

—Mas nenhum é tão bom quanto você, Hermione – Minerva sorriu.

—Minerva, eu não tenho paciência para lidar com o Malfoy. Com a arrogância, o orgulho, o preconceito e a prepotência dele. Você viu hoje mais cedo. Minha vontade foi azará-lo aqui mesmo, na frente das crianças.

Minerva sorriu compreensiva.

—Mas não estou pedindo por ele. Estou pedindo por Astoria.

Hermione olhou e viu tristeza nos olhos de sua antiga professora. Astoria deveria ser mesmo muito especial para ela.

—Não vou lhe prometer nada – Hermione disse já se levantando – Vou pensar e lhe falo.

—Obrigada, Hermione.

Minerva lhe sorriu um sorriso triste.

—-

Hermione aparatou na rua principal de Hogsmeade e fechou os olhos. Adorava tudo ali: os cheiros, os sons, as pessoas vestidas de forma comum, sem precisarem ser vestir como trouxas. Decidiu ir ao Três Vassouras tomar uma cerveja amanteigada. Sabia que todas as lembranças do local não contribuiriam para uma noite serena, mas o prazer de se deliciar com a cerveja amanteigada de Madame Rosmerta ainda falava mais alto. Um misto de surpresa e indignação a tomou quando percebeu que não havia sido a única a ter essa ideia. "Mas é mesmo um covarde", pensou Hermione irritada, "fugiu da sala da Minerva com aquela desculpa de tempo e ainda está por aqui". Ah, mas iria até ele e lhe diria umas poucas e boas. Parou para observá-lo. Vendo-o sozinho, pode perceber que havia despido sua máscara de arrogância e prepotência, o peso da idade se mostrando assim como a tristeza que lhe envolvia e quase o sufocava. Lembrou-se do pedido de Minerva.

—Malfoy? – Draco estava olhando pela janela do bar. Lembrava-se de suas idas à Hogsmeade com Astoria. Sorveu um gole de sua bebida – Malfoy? –Hermione cutucou impaciente o ombro dele. Surpreso, derrubou a bebida em si.

—Puta merda, Granger!- Draco exclamou irritado limpando suas vestes com a varinha – Que diabos quer comigo? Eu não já pedi desculpas pelo comportamento do meu filho?

—Calma, Malfoy!- Hermione disse se sentando – Desculpe-me pelo susto. E não é Granger, é Weasley! – Draco revirou os olhos – Não vim aqui para falar dos nossos filhos. Minerva me contou sobre sua esposa.

—E? – Draco lhe olhou com desdém.

—Eu vim lhe oferecer ajuda!- Hermione disse simples. Draco soltou uma gargalhada. Sorveu mais um gole de sua bebida colocando o copo ruidosamente sobre a mesa.

—Certo. Agora conte outra piada – disse irônico – Escute, Granger, não sei o que aquela velha lhe falou e pouco me importa, mas eu não me interesso por sua ajuda.

Hermione corou. Olhou-o firme e se levantou.

—Eu iria oferecer a minha ajuda enquanto medibruxa pesquisadora sênior do St. Mungus em doenças raras, Malfoy. Mas é impossível, ainda hoje, travar uma conversa civilizada com você!

Draco engoliu em seco. Viu que ela havia se virado para ir embora. Segurou em sua mão.

—Espere, Granger – um toque frio, mas firme fez com que Hermione virasse.

Hermione olhou-o séria.

—Sente-se – ele lhe indicou a cadeira à sua frente. Hermione cruzou os braços – Por favor – completou quase inaudível.


End file.
